Caller Unavailable
by liv2laugh00
Summary: Misty and Ash are always calling each other. There is always no answer. One day Leaf, Gary and Brock decide to play match-maker for them. What happens when they realize that they have been calling at the same time? One-shot. Pokeshipping. Slight Oldrivalshipping. Fluffy ending.


**Caller Unavailable**

**Pokeshipping One-shot**

"Beep. Beep. I'm sorry the customer you are calling is currently unavailable."

Slam.

Those were the sounds of Misty failing to contact Ash again.

"Why doesn't he ever pick up!? Am I really that low to him?" Misty growled angrily pacing the floor of the Cerulean City gym. "I just want to talk. It's been years and years. He's my best friend. Maybe even more. But I guess I'm not that important... I thought that I'd finally get to talk to him when he finished traveling but it's only been worse! Stupid Ash!"

Misty slumped into a chair and sighed. She mentally hit herself over and over. How could she fall for such a dense idiot? She didn't know. All she knew was Ash didn't want to talk.

To unload her anger a bit she decided to call another close friend. She picked up the phone and dialed the lab's number.

"Hello! This is Professor Oak's laboratory. May I connect you to anyone?" A young woman said smiling.

"Leaf! It's been awhile!" Misty said smiling at the sight of her friend.

"Yeah Misty it sure has! Call to unload about Ash?"

"How'd you guess?"

"That's usually what you call about..."

* * *

"Beep. Beep. I'm sorry the customer you are calling is currently unavailable."

Slam

Those were the sounds of Ash failing to call Misty.

"Damn it Mist! Just pick up the phone! Has she forgotten? Really?" Ash sighed and scratched the ears of his Pikachu. "Misty and I were best friends. What happened? I fell for her that's what... Damn I'm stupid. I should've told her... I feel horrible."

Turning back to the phone Ash dialed in another number. He needed to talk to a friend.

"Hey. This is Forrest at the Pewter City gym. How can I help you?" the boy who answered the phone stated in a bored tone.

"Hey Forrest, can I talk to Brock?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Forrest turned away from the phone at yelled for his brother.

"Hey Brocko!" Ash said when Brock came to the videophone.

"Hey Ash been a while! Calling about Misty?"

"How'd you know?"

"You usually do."

"Yeah true. What do I do Brock?"

"Just keep trying Ash."

"Ok. Hey Brock do you think you can call the lab for me? See if they've heard from Misty? Please?"

"Sure Ash. Talk to you soon. Bye buddy. Bye Pikachu!"

"Bye Brock!"

Ash hung up and sprawled out on his bed.

* * *

"I should just keep trying?" Misty asked curiously.

"Yeah it'll show how much you care!" Leaf responded.

"Thanks! Do you think you can call Brock for me? Ask if he's hear from Ash lately?"

"Sure thing Misty! See you around!" Leaf hung up and the conversation ended.

Misty sighed and lay back on her couch.

* * *

"Hey Leaf!" Brock called to the young girl when she picked up.

"Hey Brock I was just gonna call you!" Leaf stated.

"Cool. I was calling about Misty. You heard anything from her recently?"

"Actually yes. She was the one who asked me too call you. I just got off the phone with her. It's about Ash. Have you heard from him lately?"

"Yeah… He asked me to call you about Misty…"

"Misty says Ash never answers the phone when she calls…"

"Same with Ash…"

"Brock. Do you think it's possible that they call at the same time?!"

"Maybe. It would explain why the line is always busy…"

"So what do we do?"

"Well I think we should call the expert in match making in… Call him Leaf."

Leaf smirked and turned away from the phone for the moment and screamed. "GARY!"

Gary Oak scurried down the stairs and saw Leaf on the phone. HE gave her a questioning look. She pecked her boyfriend on the cheek and motioned for Brock to explain. After Gar had been filled in he smirked.

"I know! We can invite them both here for Leaf's birthday tomorrow!"

"Gary that's genius!" Leaf cried kissing him sweetly.

"Sure is. I'll come over too. It'll seem less awkward for them. I'll call Ash and tell him and you guys call Misty."

"Ok see you then Brock!" Leaf said and hung up. She punched in Misty's number. The young Cerulean City gym leader picked up immediately.

"Hey Leaf!" Misty noticed Gary standing behind his girlfriend. "Hey Gary! So Leaf anything?"

"No. Sorry Misty." Leaf faked. "I'm so forgetful I forgot to invite you to my party tomorrow! Can you come?"

"Sure! See you then!"

Misty hung up. Leaf smirked to her boyfriend. "That was too easy."

* * *

"Hey Ash!" Brock greeted after calling the Pokemon Master.

"Hey Brock! Anything?"

"No but Leaf invited us to her party tomorrow."

Ash brightened as Brock said this. "Cool see you there Brocko!"

Brock grinned as Ash hung up. He quickly called the lab again and saw Leaf and Gary smirking like crazy.

"She bought it." Gary said smugly.

"So did he!" Brock grinned back.

"See you tomorrow Brock!" Leaf chirped before the call ended.

* * *

Leaf and Gary were rushing around setting up decorations and snacks when the doorbell rang the first time.

Gary looked at his girlfriend. "It's Brock." She said calmly. "He said he'd come sooner so we could devise a plan."

Gary nodded and went and opened the door. Brock strode into the room. Gary and Leaf sat on the couch while Brock took the armchair.

"Well we need a way to get them alone." Gary started.

"It's the only way they'll crack." Leaf added.

"Yes but I am a bit worried. What if they see each other and split?" Brock mused.

"Well if Ash comes first, Gary can distract him by showing him some of his old Pokemon. If Misty comes first, I'll distract with girlie things like my relationship. Brock that gives you plenty of time to set up a 'trap' for them." Leaf explained.

"Good idea. But what kind of trap?" Gary asked.

"We both know Misty and Ash fight with each other. They argue about the littlest things. If I can somehow start a stupid argument between them we could sneak out to 'party plan'. While they are arguing no doubt the phone call subject will come up. Then it does it's own magic. They'll accuse, apologize and confess. It's the Ash and Misty way." Brock finished proudly.

"Ok. Let's do this!" Leaf cheered fist pumping.

* * *

Bang. Leaf got up from her chair and answered the door.

"Happy birthday Leaf!" Misty said pulling her friend into a hug.

"Aww! Thanks Misty!" Leaf cooed and lead her friend inside.

"So how's things with you and Gary?" Misty asked as the too girls sat in the living room while Gary and Brock were no where to be seen.

"Oh great! I'm so happy! I think he is too! I really hope we get to stay together Misty!"

"Would you be ready to take the next step with him?"

"Yes. But not yet we're only 18. He's 19 though."

"Hey Leaf!" Ash cried seeing his old friend. He sauntered into the room and Leaf rose and pulled him into a hug. Misty and Ash's eyes widened when they saw each other.

Misty looked down with tears threatening to fall and Ash refocused his attention on Leaf.

"Hey guys you made it!" Gary said waving casually as he and Brock walked into the room.

"Hey Gary, man!" Ash and Gary 'man-hugged' and then Ash hugged Brock too.

"Gary, can I speak with you alone in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing Leafy!" Gary joked and followed her into the kitchen.

Brock turned to Pikachu who was sitting on Ash's shoulder. "How's Pikachu been Ash?"

"Great!"

"Good enough to beat a ground type?"

"You bet!"

"Ash, electric types have a disadvantage against ground types." Misty stated.

"I know."

"That means you are less likely to win!"

"Your point? You face electric and grass types at the gym all the time and you think you can win!"

"I'm a gym leader I'm supposed to think that."

"I'm a challenger so I am too."

Misty and Ash were now face to face both of them red with anger. They looked around and saw Brock had left the room and Leaf and Gary were not yet back from the kitchen.

An awkward silence settled over the two. Misty broke it by saying sadly.

"Why don't you ever pick up Ash?"

"Me? I call you every day! You never pick up the phone!"

"Oh yeah! Every single time I call you your line is always busy!"

"Same here!"

They both came to the same conclusion.

"Ash? What time do you call me each day?"

"Four-thirty."

"I call you at four-thirty…"

They both face palmed. Misty broke the silence again by speaking.

"Why do you call Ash?"

"Because I miss you. Why do you call me?"

"Because I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Ash grabbed Misty's waist and pulled her close. He swung her around laughing and smiling. Misty looked slightly confused when he put her down.

"Ash? Why did you do that?"

"I love you too Misty!"

"Good."

Misty pulled Ash to her and kissed him softly. They both smiled and Ash took Misty's hand. A thought dawned on her.

"Wait if you were invited here then Brock and Leaf had heard from you!"

"Oh yeah… Same for you…"

"Brock was also already here when I got here…"

"Could that mean?"

"LEAF! GARY! BROCK! YOU SET US UP! YOU ARE ALL SOOOO DEAD!" Misty screamed pulling out her mallet and starting to charge towards the kitchen.

Ash grabbed Misty's mallet away and kissed her to make her shut up.

"Hey Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"No more missed calls ok?"

"Ok Ash!"

"I'm sick of that stupid computer voice saying…"

"Caller Unavailable."

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Pokemon. I own only the story.**

**No Flames but critism is welcome**

**Review**


End file.
